4th Season (House M.D.)
The Complete 4th Season premiered September 25, 2007 ended May 19, 2007 with 16 episodes including the 2007-2008 Writers Guide of America. Episodes #Episode 1 (71): Alone - September 25, 2007 Teleplay by: Peter Blake and David Shore, Story by: Peter Blake, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 2 (72): The Right Stuff - October 2, 2007 Written by: Leonard Dick and Doris Egan, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 3 (73): 97 Seconds - October 9, 2007 Written by: Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: David Platt #Episode 4 (74): Guardian Angels - October 23, 2007 Written by: David Hoselton, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 5 (75): Mirror Mirror - October 30, 2007 Written by: David Foster, Directed by: David Platt #Episode 6 (76): Games - November 6, 2007 Written by: Eli Attie, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 7 (77): Whatever It Takes - November 13, 2007 Teleplay by: Peter Blake and Thomas L. Moran, Story by: Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Juan J. Campanella #Episode 8 (78): You Don't Want to Know - November 20, 2007 Written by: Sara Hess, Directed by: Lesli Linka Glatter #Episode 9 (79): Ugly - November 27, 2007 Written by: Sean Whitesell, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 10 (80): It's a Wonderful Lie - January 29, 2008 Written by: Pamela Davis, Directed by: Matt Shakman #Episode 11 (81): Frozen - February 3, 2008 Written by: Liz Friedman, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 12 (82): Don't Ever Change - February 5, 2008 Written by: Leonard Dick and Doris Egan, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 13 (83): No More Mr. Nice Guy - April 28, 2008 Written by: David Hoselton and David Shore, Directed by: Deran Sarafian #Episode 14 (84): Living the Dream - May 5, 2008 Written by: Sara Hess and Liz Friedman, Directed by: David Straiton #Episode 15 (85): House’s Head - May 12, 2008 Teleplay by: Peter Blake, David Foster, Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Story by: Doris Egan, Directed by: Greg Yaitanes #Episode 16 (86): Wilson’s Heart - May 19, 2008 Written by: Peter Blake, David Foster, Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner, Directed by: Katie Jacobs Voice Cast *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House *Lisa Edelstein as Dr. Lisa Cuddy *Omar Epps as Dr. Eric Foreman *Robert Sean Leonard as Dr. James Wilson *Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron *Jesse Spencer as Dr. Robert Chase *Peter Jacobson as Dr. Chris Taub *Kal Penn as Dr. Lawrence Kutner *Olivia Wilde as Dr. Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley Recurring *Anne Dudek as Dr. Amber "Cutthroat Bitch" Volakis *Edi Gathegi as Dr. Jeffrey "Big Love" Cole *Andy Comeau as Dr. Travis "Grumpy" Brennan *Carmen Argenziano as Henry "Scooter", "Bosley", Dobson *Michael Michele as Dr. Samira Terzi *Meera Simhan as Dr. Jody Desai *Melinda Dahl as Doctor #15A *Caitlin Dahl as Doctor #15B *Jennifer Crystal Foley as Rachel Taub *Maurice Godin as Dr. Lawrence Hourani Guest Stars Conor Dubin, Kay Lenz, Essence Atkins, Brian Klugman, Kathleen York, Azura Skye, Frank Whaley, Amy Dudgeon, Tom Wilson, Khleo Thomas, Michael Whaley, Steve Valentine, Jeremy Renner, Liana Liberato, Jennifer Hall, Janel Moloney, Jeff Hephner, Mira Sorvino, Laura Silverman, Eyal Podell, Paul Rae, Chad Morgan, Rob Benedict, Kristina Anapau, Jason Lewis, Fred Durst and Ivana Miličević DVD Boxset *The entire fourth season is aired July 25, 2008. *Number of Discs: 4 Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki